Worry Rock
by Tribblepoo
Summary: After finding out Tenchi's choice, Washu has some concerns over how Ryoko will be treated.


Worry Rock

By

Gabriel Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any related characters or concepts. I wish to make no money off of this. The story is meant to be a character extrapolation.

Author's Notes: Okay, back in the fanfic saddle for me. It may suck or not be up to par with work that any of you may be familiar with by me, it has been a while since I have written anything.

I had wondered why I felt a little tingle of worry when Sasami came to get me for breakfast. I usually didn't eat with the rest of the family, not that early anyway. At first I shrugged off the odd feeling and decided that it was simply the fact that everyone wanted to see more of me. I can't blame them, with me being the greatest and cutest scientific genius of all.

That little pearl of worry came back when I saw the table, or rather, who was seated at it. Tenchi, Mihoshi, Sasami, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki were all in their usual spots. Nobyuki was present, as was Katsuhito, which was something of a rarity. Notable by her absence was Aeka. Ryoko looked very happy, as did Tenchi. Sasami and Tenchi both had a hint of worry in their eyes. Everyone else looked as clueless as I was, although within seconds (before I had even sat down) I had figured it out.

Tenchi loved Ryoko.

Breakfast was a blur of congratulatory conversation and extra helpings. Tenchi's worry seemed to have faded, but Sasami quickly excused herself and Katsuhito was even more quiet than usual. The reason didn't take a genius to figure out; Aeka would naturally be upset at this news and they were concerned for her. After a polite amount of time I smiled and got up, excusing myself and heading for my lab. I had work to do.

I began to run some calculations and I found my thoughts wandering. My typing slowed and eventually ground to a halt. That initial twinge of worry had grown. How were Sasami and Yosho dealing with their sister's grief? How was Aeka handling the news? Were Tenchi and Ryoko already thinking of marriage? What if Tenchi was...?

I couldn't even think it. The very idea made me furious that someone could do that to my little Ryoko. I guess I could forgive the Kuramitsu family for what they did to me, even if I could never forget it. But what if Jurai tried the same with Ryoko? I just couldn't imagine my girl with that kind of heartbreak. It would make what Kagato did to her seem like a playful tease.

Dammit Washu, stop it! Jurai can't be **that** stupid, can they? Ryoko devastated their planet once, and she didn't even want to. Asuza could not be so careless as to actually piss her off. Not to mention his wives, both of whom seemed fond of Tenchi and Ryoko. Funaho and Misaki also appeared to have something of a tight grip on their husband. They'd never allow it. Besides, I could never in an eon imagine Tenchi Masaki willingly doing something like that to Ryoko, or anyone else.

Logic told me that it would never happen. Ryoko would not have her husband and children ripped away from her like that. Still, the thought kept entering my head, like some damned computer virus that always finds a back door. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't think. I had to get some fresh air.

No one was in the front room as I exited the lab. I could hear Sasami in the kitchen and the clatter of dishes. The fading smell of food told me I had missed dinner...again. I quietly left the house, stepping onto the front porch only to see Tenchi standing there, watching the night sky. I sighed inwardly. I had hoped to be alone for a while, but I know he heard me.

"Oh, hello Little Washu." He said in a tone that wasn't quite his usual cheerful self. I gave him a fake smile and stood beside him.

"Hello Tenchi." I returned. "You're outside late."

"Just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Aeka..." He paused and looked down at me. "I told her before I told Ryoko. She didn't take it well. I went to go see her, but she told me to leave." he looked up at the sky again "I want to give her some space, but I'm worried about her."

"Tenchi, I want you to listen to me." I changed into my adult form and he turned, a little shocked, when he heard my voice "The very thing she wants most is to see you. You, Tenchi Masaki, are the man she loves. That has been ripped away from her and right now there is a gaping hole in her that cannot be filled. She will be comforted by your presence, even though she knows she cannot have you."

"But she..." Tenchi stammered a bit "Are you sure Washu?"

"No matter how much she begs and cries, just be there with her." I sighed and turned to face him. "Don't say anything, don't do anything. Just go to her and sit near her. Let her do the rest. Even if she speaks, don't you say anything. That girl has a lot to get off her chest right now." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"Washu...how do you-" I interrupted him.

"You know I had my heart torn out once." I answered his unfinished question. "Afterwards, I had no one to turn to, no one to care for me. It hurt a lot. It caused me to fall into...him." Tenchi just nodded. I returned to my usual self.

"Can I ask you a favor Tenchi?" I looked up at him. For some reason my heart was racing.

"Sure Little Washu, anything." He gave me a weak smile.

"Don't you ever, ever leave Ryoko." I said. "No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone threatens, don't you dare put my child through what I've been through. If you truly love her, you'll never do that. Do you understand Tenchi?" He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Never." he said. I smiled and hugged him. I released him slowly then went inside to go back to my studies.

That one word was all that was needed to forever banish that fear from my mind.


End file.
